Zutara Prompts
by Iceblossom22
Summary: 100 Zutara prompts. oneshots, flashfics and drabbles, based on words, songs and phrases. Don't judge a fanfic by its summary. ENJOY!
1. Fire

Misa: Hello! It's Misa-chan here! I'm trying to do some Zutara prompts. Any ideas would be most welcome, reader-san. *Laughs* Help this eleen year old out a little would ya? Onegai?

.

. .

. . .

**Fire**

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met." he said.

"I don't need to be beautiful." she said. "I only need to mean something... To you."

"You do." he said. "You definitely do."

She gave a smile. It tempted him.

He kissed her. Hard. It was like fire, it burned. And it burned, and it burned, and it burned.

Minutes later, she recovered from her state of shock, put her fingers to her lips as if trying to capture the wonderful sensation. Then she remembered and whispered,

"Zuko..."

. . .

. .

.

Misa: How was it? Good? Bad? I hope it was good...

Zuko: Thank you, Misaki.

Katara: Yeah, Arigato. *Blushes*

Misa: Mondai ari masen (No problem), Tara-chan. Enjoy being friends with Azula.

Katara: Actually, Misa-chan... I never thought I'd say this but being friends with Azula is nice.

Zuko: You're friends with Azula?!

Misa: In my other fanfic. Don't worry, you two get paired up anyway.

Zuko: Really?

Misa: *Dripping with sarcasm* No, I'll make her marry Aang.

Zuko: *Makes a face*

Katara: She's being sarcastic, Zuko... *sighs*

Misa: Thanks, Tara-chan. Bye! Review, or I'll get Katara to pelt you with icicles, right?

Katara: Yup!


	2. Sakura

Misa: Hello!

Katara: Hi, Misa!

Azula: Yeah, Hi! So, how's school?

Misa: Awful!

Katara: Well, everyone agrees.

Misa: Take it Away, Azula.

Azula: Tanaka Misaki does not in any way own anyone connected with Avatar: The Last Airbender.

.

. .

. . .

**Storms of Cherry Blossoms**

His classmate once asked curiously about cherry blossoms.

He vaguely remembered the last time he'd gone to view them—sometime after the war when _Katara_compelled him to come along.

Its petals scattered like snow in the breeze. Some found their way upon her hair, but she had laughed, attempting instead to catch them in her hands.

It was a beautiful storm, he'd thought later on; he couldn't understand how he could have forgotten.

"Are they really that beautiful?" his classmate asked.

He thought of her and cherry petals in her hair.

_Yes._ "Yes, they are."

. . .

. .

.

Misa: Don't forget to leave a review, or I'll come and personally chop you up!


	3. Water

Misa: Hi! After a long break, I'm back again.

Katara: Oh well, it was fun betting on what prompt you were going to use.

Zuko: Speaking of prompts, what is the prompt for this one?

Misa: Water.

Toph: I knew it! Zuko, you owe me 3 gold pieces.

Zuko: Why me, Agni? WHY???

Katara: *Sighs* will those two ever grow up?

Misa: I seriously doubt it.

Azula: Sorry to but in but I need to borrow Katara for a moment.

Zuko: NO!

Misa: It's OK, she won't kill her.

Toph: Truth.

Katara: *Walks somewhere else with Azula.* What is it, Azula?

Azula: Could you um... *Whispers something into Katara's ear.*

Katara: Sure!

Azula: Thanks...

*They come back*

Misa: Take it away, Toph!

Toph: Misaki Tanaka does not own "Avatar" or anything related to it. That means that I'm not owned by you either! Who are you to boss me around?!

Misa: I'm the author. So unless you want to lose your bending, you'd better keep your mouth shut. Even if you are a year older than me. Enjoy!

. . .

. .

.

Katara was practicing her bending at night by the turtle-duck pond in the Fire Palace when she noticed someone was watching her.

"Come out, _Fire Lord._" she teased her husband.

"How did you guess I was watching?" asked Zuko as he came out of the shadows.

"I feel the fluids in your body." replied Katara. "I just didn't want to call you earlier because I needed to focus on that attack."

"You needed to focus on the attack?" asked Zuko. "Yeah right..."

"Are you implying that I don't need o practice?" asked Katara. "I need to fix my weaknesses!"

"Are you willing to put your bending skills to the test?" asked Zuko.

"Are you asking me to spar with you?" asked Katara.

"Yes." he said while taking his shirt off.

"Good luck, _Fire Lord._ If I recall properly, I've beaten you many times." said Katara. "If you haven't noticed, you're fighting a water bender at night. Plus, it's a full moon."

Katara waited in her stance for Zuko to make the first attack which he did. He sent a whip of fire that would have burnt her knees if she hadn't jumped over it. Then she sent a whip of water to his head which he ducked. He sent fireballs at her which she froze and turned against him. Zuko pinned her against the wall.

" I think I win, Katara." he said huskily.

Katara pecked his lips then she used blood bending and dropped Zuko into the turtle-duck pond, startling the poor turtle-ducks.

"No, I think I did." she said triumphantly.

"That was unfair!" exclaimed Zuko and got out of the pond.

"It's fair." said Katara. "Here, I'll help you dry up." and she bended the water out of his clothes.

"Feeling sleepy, Tara?" asked Zuko.

"Yes."

Zuko carried her up to their room bridal style and lay her down on the bed. He got in and they fell asleep almost as soon as they hit the pillows.

But the one thought that entered the Fire Lord's mind before he fell asleep was: "Water is and always has been, the superior element."

.

. .

. . .

Misa: Sorry because this one was bad...

Katara: Cheer up, Misa-chan... It was the only prompt that you got. Review, people, or I'll freeze your blood.

Misa: Ouch!


	4. Turn Around

**Turn Around**.

Life always had a way of making you miss the little, unimportantthings. Like when the Avatar was dancing with her, and she didn't see _him_somewhere in the crowd, watching her throughout the waltz.

Sooner or later, he'd leave the ballroom feeling rather defeated.

Had Zuko turned around, though, the moment the song ended, he would have seen a pair of stunning blue eyes searching for him, the way his searched for her's all evening.

. . .

. .

.

Misa: So... How was that?

Toph: Not that bad for a little girl.

Misa: I take offense at that!

Toph: Don't give a damn.

Misa: Oh, tell them, Toph.

Toph: Or else?

Misa: I'll do to you what I'll do to those who don't leave reviews.

Toph: I'm so scared. *In mock terror*

Misa: You aren't, but they would be. Tell 'em, Toph!

Toph: Review, or Misa will send assasins to your house because she knows you, no matter what country you live in.

Misa: You've got that right!


	5. Fat

Misa: Hey, guys!

Katara: Hi! Who's this?

Misa: This is my best friend, Sasha-chan!

Sasha: Hi...

Katara: No need to be shy, I won't bite.

Sasha: *gulps* Ok...

Misa: Tara-chan, where's Toph?

Katara: No idea. Probably chewing Aang's face off.

Sasha: Seriously?!

Katara: Of course! Ah, here comes Zuko.

Zuko: Hello, Misa. Who's your friend?

Misa: This is-

Sasha: I can introduce myself, thank you, Misa. I'm Sasha Brown, I am Misa's classmate and I think that Kataang is absolutely ridiculous!

Zuko: Welcome to the club. So, where are Toph and Aang?

Sasha: Chewing each others' face off.

Katara: More importantly, where is my brother?

Zuko: Sleeping like a snoring log. *starts making out with Katara*

Misa and Sasha: Eww! That's disgusting, get a room! We're only 11 going on 12! We don't need corrupted minds, thank you!

Katara: They're right, Zuko. So, what's the prompt?

Misa: What did you and Toph bet on this time?

Zuko: It wasn't me this time. It was Sokka!

Sasha: That meat-eating-machine? He made a bet with Toph? He's gonna lose.

Zuko: Toph betted Pregnant. Sokka said Meat.

Sasha: Typical Sokka. _Meat?_ Of all things?! Toph was close. It was Fat.

Zuko: You know Sokka.

Katara: Speaking of boys, how are you and Hiroto?

Misa: Not out here! Everyone can hear us!

Katara: Later then?

Misa: Better idea. Guess who wrote this chappie?

Zuko: You?

Misa: No, my best friend, Sasha-chan did!

Sasha: I do not in any way own Avatar:The Last Airbender or anything associated with it except this little bunch of Fanfics.

.

. .

. . .

_I should have more faith in my figure,_ thought Katara as she surveyed her reflection in the mirror critically. She pressed a hand to her abdomen. _I am getting fat..._

"Zuko?"

"Yes?" The Fire Lord looked up from the scroll he was reading.

"Am I ugly?"

"Only if ugly is another word for beautiful." Zuko smiled.

"But I'm fat, right?"

"Well, you are a little round-"

"I knew it! You do think I'm fat!"

"I didn't say anything of the sort-"

"But you implied it!"

"I just said-"

"You said I was fat!"

"I did not-"

"Get out! And don't come back unless you find Toph!"

"But wouldn't she tell you off for this?"

Zuko sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as Katara hurled a large series of insults and screeches at him. She very roughly and unceremoniously shoved him out of their room, demanding that he bring Toph in if he ever wanted to set foot in their room again. _Must be her time of the month_. He walked down to Toph and Aang's room hoping he could get to their cool room as soon as possible. Zuko did not enjoy the hot weather, despite his nickname being 'Sifu-Hotman'.

"Tara?"

"Yes?" she answered with a pout.

"Toph is outside."

"I'm not fat, am I?"

"No. And even if you were, I wouldn't stop loving you for it, okay?"

"But I'm not, am I?"

_I really need to learn how to speak romantic mush, _Zuko told himself as he let Toph into their room.

. . .

. .

.

Sasha: So, how was it?

Zuko: Nice. You captured her mood swings perfectly!

Katara: Hey!

Sasha: You two... I think Zuko should deliver the threat.

Zuko: Why?

Sasha: Because I told you to. Now, do it!!!

Zuko: If you don't review, Sasha will come all the way to you house, kick you but and make sure it lands in Yokohama where she'll ask Misa to help beat you up!

Katara: That has got to hurt...

Sasha: It does. I'm a Judo Black Belt!

Katara: *Cringes in mock fear*

Sasha: Bye! Don't forget to review!


	6. Rain

Sasha: Hi, guys!!!

Zuko: Hi, Sasha. Where's Misa?

Sasha: Doing homework. She just called my hand phone to ask for some info on Chinese History.

Toph: This late? I thought the deadline was tomorrow.

Sasha: I know, I passed it up last month.

Toph: So... WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TYPING A STORY AT FRIGGIN' 2 IN THE MORNING?

Zuko: Whoa... Chill, Toph!

Sasha: I can't sleep. End of discussion over said topic.

Zuko: What's the prompt?

Sasha: Rain.

Toph: It's raining?

Zuko: That's the prompt, dummie.

*Toph and Zuko are caught up in a very heated argument*

_10 minutes later..._

Sasha: Geez... They're busy arguing while I'm trying to finish typing this so that I can go to sleep!

. . .

. .

.

There was no denying that Katara was indeed very odd. She preferred flowers to jewelry and long walks over expensive dinners.

The oddest thing about her was her love for the rain.

It wasn't an 'Omigosh I love the rain' kind of love. It was _way _ beyond that. More of an obsession. She would stare at the window for hours and gaze at the raindrops splashing against the damp glass. And whenever it did rain, she would want to dance in it – it was a fantasy of some sort, since she was a very small child. She had always wanted that special dance in the rain with the man of her dreams.

When it rained on her birthday, Fire Lord Zuko was much less than pleased. He absolutely loathed the rain and didn't see how his girlfriend could love it so. He had racked his brain for every possible gift that he could give her but nothing that she liked seemed to come to his head.

"Zuko, let's dance in the rain." Katara had said. Not a question but more of an order.

Zuko's eyes widened surprisingly at those words.

Her fingers grasped his wrist in a vice-like grip and she dragged him into the garden, ignoring his protests. She smiled and placed her hand on his well-muscled shoulder. His hands found their place on her slim waist. The soft patter of rain around them calmed them as they closed their eyes and danced like nothing in the world mattered.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you a gift, Tara."

But Katara couldn't care less that he hadn't. Dancing in the rain with him was more than enough. There was no denying, that even though she was weird, with moonlight illuminating her oval-shaped face (which thanks to the rain was framing her face giving it an exquisite look ) she was incredibly beautiful.

.

. .

. . .

Sasha: I'm finally done! Now I can get some sleep. Now, it's about 3:15 in the morning. Good night people. Don't forget to review! If you don't, Toph will stick an Earth Spike up your pants/skirts!

Toph: You've got it! (Please take note that this is not a death threat.)


	7. Bet Against Toph

Misa: I'm back, people! Just finished my assignments!

Sasha: And you had like what? 40 days to do it? Yet, you pass it up at the last minute...

Misa: Blah...Blah...Blah... We all know that you're Miss Hardworking here so don't need to show off.

Katara: Seriously, Misa. You should be a bit more responsible. If the teacher came in 10 minutes later today, you would have lost 50%!

Sokka: I'm with Misa. So what if she passes up on time and not early like Sasha?

Sasha: It's the fact that the teacher came into class late. If she had come any later, Misa would have gotten a C!

Sokka: Says Miss Straight A's.

Katara: She gets those grades because she studies! Unlike some people here...

Sokka: And so?! She could get the 1st in her standard even if she didn't study!

Katara: So how many points did you get for the embroidery?

Misa: 38/50

Sasha: 49/50.

Katara: At least your teacher isn't so blind that she can't see the beauty of those kittens you did, Sasha.

Sasha: Even Toph could tell from feeling the thread. Right, Toph?

Toph: Yeah...Shit! How did you know I was behind you?

Sasha: You breathe a little too loudly.

Katara: Who's doing the disclaimer?

Misa: Sokka.

Sokka: Tanaka Misaki and Sasha Brown do not own the rights to A:TLA or anything associated with it except these here fanfics.

Sasha and Misa: This one's for you, shiro-chan x bed-wetter-momo. Thanks for the challenge. We read it two days ago. Sorry we took so long, it's thanks to homework and such...

. . .

. .

.

Zuko had just turned 20 and was throwing a party. Katara, Aang, Suki, Sokka, and Toph attened.

Toph, Katara and Suki were chatting at their table.

"Guess what?" asked Suki.

"What?" asked Katara.

"I'm pregnant."

"No way!" exclaimed Toph. "When are you due?"

"May." replied Suki.

"No way!" gasped Katara.

"Way." countered Suki.

"Oh, Sweetness, Sparky's coming."

Katara rolls her eyes and sighs at Toph's craziness.

"Can I borrow Katara for a minute, girls?" asked Zuko.

"Sure!" replied Toph and Suki.

"Can I have this dance, Katara?" asked Zuko.

"Why, of course, my lord..." replied Katara, full of sweetness. (Which explains Toph's nickname, I guess.)

"No need for formality, Katara." said Zuko. "We've been friends for ages."

Katara and Zuko went onto the dance floor and started dancing. Katara's movements were as fluid as water itself and Zuko was agile as the firebender he is. Toph could feel their heartbeats going through the ceiling.

"Suki." called Toph.

"Yeah?"

"Who do you think will admit that they love the other first? Sugar Queen or Sparky?" asked Toph.

"Zuko."

"I think it's Sugar Queen."

"Zuko."

"Wanna bet?" asked Toph.

"Bet you 6 silver." said Suki.

"Bet you get 4 gold." said Toph. (She can afford it... her family _is _rich...)

"Fine." said Suki.

When the two had finished their dance, Zuko dipped Katara. Katara was blushing.

"Zuko." whispered Katara.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"I love you." said Katara.

"I think I love you too." replied Zuko. "Wait, let me rephrase that sentence. I know I love you too."

"Cough up, Suki." said Toph.

"Argh! I hate you!" cursed Suki and put the 6 silver in Toph's hand.

"Thank you, Suki!" said Toph sweetly and left Suki cursing inwardly.

.

. .

. . .

Sasha: Tada!

Misa: I think that was pretty bad...

Sasha: We'll see what the readers think.

Misa: Leave a review!


	8. Necklaces mean proposals

Challenge: Katara is tied to a tree, with Zuko holding her necklace in front of her...

Sasha: Oh, boy... This is a tough one...

Azula: Yeah...

Sasha: Oh, my beautiful laptop! How I've missed you!

Azula: And why is that?

Sasha: Well, you see... I'm a Christian so I kinda gave up the TV and my laptop AND PC for Lent. Misa's been typing what I wrote out in paper. This one, I didn't ask Misa for the challenge when she told me about a new one so I'm starting it officially at 10:30p.m. On the 4th of April.

Azula: Can we just cut the crap and get to the story?

Sasha: I guess we have to... Take it away, Zula.

Azula: Will you stop calling me that already?!

Sasha: Just do the disclaimer!

Azula: Sasha Brown (and Tanaka Misaki) do not own the cartoon called Avatar:The Last Airbender. If she did, Zutara and Taang would be canon.

Sasha: Bingo!

.

. .

. . .

Katara and Zuko were lying down among the Fire Lilies talking about some of their most memorable moments.

"Your turn." said Katara.

"You remember the time when I told you that I'll save you from the pirates?"

"Yeah."

"That's the one."

_Katara is tied to a tree, with Zuko holding her necklace in front of her..._

Katara snaps herself out of the flashback hearing a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked Katara.

"Your face! You should have seen it! It's priceless! You looked so deamy..."

"You know... In the Water Tribes, if you give a girl a necklace, that's called proposing?"

"Uh-huh. That's connected to the topic how?" Realization crashes over him like a wave. "Oh..."

"Oh! Is right... You actually proposed to me the other day. Guess what? I knew what it meant."

"Thank Agni!"

"Why?"

"I wouldn't have to go through too much embarrassment to give you this." said Zuko, showing her a necklace much like her mother's, only that the ribbon was a shade or two lighter than it.

Zuko went down on one knee and offered it to Katara. "Katara, Will you marry me and be my Fire Lady?"

"Yes! Oh, Zuko... Yes!" she exclaimed. "But the Fire Sages..."

"Agree with me completely."

"Your nation..."

"Needs change to survive."

"You?"

"I couldn't possibly love you any more than I do now."

"And that's all the persuasion I need." she stated and kissed him.

Zuko tied the necklace around her neck and they started to walk back into the palace. Only this time, engaged.

_'What are we going to tell Sokka?!'_ ran through Katara's head but she ignored it. She only wanted to live in this moment for now.

. . .

. .

.

Sasha: Ta-da! I'm done! It's only 11:05 p.m. BTW, I'm not exaggerating it.i did take 35 minutes to finish it.

Appa: Reviews are love!


	9. Undivided

Misa: Hey, guys. Sasha's sister is grounded and she's getting the brunt of it. She had to completely disconnect her computer. Poor thing. She gave me the prompt. By the way, I'm gonna do the disclaimer myself today since I ain't got the mood to talk to Tara-chan and the rest...

Avatar Cast: HEY!

Misa: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Mike and Bryan do. If I did, Zutara and Taang would be canon.

.

. .

. . .

Undivided

It was late at night and everyone in the Fire Nation was asleep when a loud cry pierced the silence of the night in the Fire Lord's Palace.

Katara got up looked at her husband who was just about to get up. He opened his eyes and looked groggily at her.

"What time is it?" asked Zuko.

"2 in the morning. Go back to sleep. I'll go and get Lu Ten to calm down." replied Katara and walked over to the cot in the corner. She picked the month old baby up and cradled him in her arms. She brought him to the bed while singing softly to him and rocking him back to sleep.

"Tara?" called Zuko, only to be ignored by his wife who was busy attending to their child.

He called her at least another ten times before she turned her head and whispered, "You have my undivided attention, Hun. What do you want?"

"You know what, I forgot." said Zuko and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

Katara sighed and went back to singing their son to sleep.

~Fin~

Review, onegai?

Sun Daughter: Actually, I write drabbles. They're kinda supposed to be short...


	10. Goodbye

Misa: Hi! I'm back guys!

Katara: At long last!

Zuko: Why do I have to die?

Katara: You're not immortal. Is he, Misa?

Misa: Iie (No)! And Katara died earlier!

Katara: True. Plus, you don't see me moping around like Fire Lord Zuko over there.

Misa: Take it away, Zuzu.

Zuko: What's with calling me Zuzu?

Misa: Hurry up, Zuzu!

Zuko: *Grumbles* I hate you. 'Tanaka Misaki does not in any way own me, Katara or anyone connected with Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Katara: But she does own the plot! Give it up for our beloved Tanaka Misaki!

Zuko: What about me? Am I not loved?

Misa: Just shut up. Enjoy!

.

..

…

Goodbye.

Fire Lord Zuko looked at his two children, his 22 year old son, Lu Ten and his 21 year old daughter, Kya who were with him by his deathbed. Lu Ten looked like him and was a fire bender but Kya took after her mother in looks, bending and even attitude. Lu Ten just had his second son a few months ago and Kya had a daughter named Katara, who was sitting on her lap.

Fire Lady Katara had died 8 years earlier of a dreaded lung disease. Her last words to them were: "Don't cry for me. I will always be with you." So they didn't. But they grieved inside and seldom showed it. Fire Lady Katara was a truly wonderful woman.

The past few nights, Zuko had been having dreams of Katara.

_She looked like she had before she died. Her face happy and her hair loose. She would stand in front of him and smile teasingly at him but just as he was about to touch her, she vanishes and he wakes up._

"Lu?" called Zuko.

"Yes, Pa?" answered Lu Ten.

"Go back to your rooms. Your wife is probably waiting for you." said Zuko.

"No, Pa." said Lu Ten. "She said to stay with you for tonight."

"Kya?" asked Zuko.

"No, Pa." said Kya. "We're staying here. Right, Tara?"

"Ya! Tara want Grampa!" said little Katara cutely while bouncing on her mother's lap.

"Come here, little one." said Zuko.

"Grampa?" asked little Katara who had somehow climbed onto his bed.

"Yes, Tara." replied Zuko as tears sprung to his eyes remembering his wife.

"Is Grampa going to go bubye like Gramma did?" asked little Katara.

"Maybe, Tara. Maybe." replied Zuko. "Now, Grampa is going to sleep."

"Goonight, Grampa!" said little Katara.

"Goodnight, Tara. Goodnight, Kya and Lu." Zuko bid them. "I love you."

"Love you too." said Kya, little Katara and Lu Ten.

Zuko then went to sleep. This time, his dream was dream was different.

_There was Katara as usual, hair flowing and smiling. This time she offered him her hand saying, "Come, Zuko. Come and stay with me forever."_

_Zuko took her hand as he breathed his last breath._

"Goodbye, Pa." said Kya and Lu Ten. "Rest in peace."

…

..

.

Misa: How was it? Good? Bad?

Zuko: Not so bad, actually.

Katara: *decided to but into the argument* She wasn't talking to you, fluff-brain!

Zuko: *rolls eyes*

Katara: Did you just roll your eyes at me?!

(They continue the argument for about 5 minutes)

Misa: I cannot believe people actually go for Zutara! Look at them! They're fighting over the fact that water is better than water.

Katara. *Hits Zuko in the face with a water whip*

Zuko: Ouch!

Misa: Until next time! Oh, review or you'll get water-whipped by Katara like Zuko just did.


	11. Goodbye Part 2

Misa: Hey, guys!

Avatar Cast: HI!

Misa: So sad, this one. Say, how about we invite your creators, Mike and Bryan for this little chat?

Katara: Sure!

Everyone else: *Murmurs in agreement*

Misa: Introducing Mike and Bryan!

Mike: Hi 'Yall.

Bryan: Good job, Misa.

Misa: Thanks.

Mike: How about the disclaimer so we can get on with the story?

Misa: Too lazy. You two do it.

Mike and Bryan: We don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything associated with it.

Misa: No you don't. I do.

Mike and Bryan: Wait a minute, yes we do!

Misa: Too bad. Damage done. On with the story!

Goodbye part 2

A woman with chocolate hair stood in front of a rather extravagant gravestone. She went on her knees and caressed the gravestone. She ran her fingers over the embossed words that read 'Fire Lord Zuko. 16BSC-20ASC'

"Oh, Zuko..." she whispered. Just then, a breeze swept the autumn leaves off the trees. One landed into her palm. Gold, the most beautiful color of autumn. The same color as his eyes. It had a few specks of green on it. "Broken off too early. Just like my Zuko."

Zuko had died only a year earlier, due to a terrible sickness. Even Fire Lady Katara, the best healer there was couldn't heal him. Oh, but she had tried... she tried so hard that she barely slept, and barely ate. Instead, all her time devoted to her husband who was so very sick. When she found out that the sickness couldn't be cured, she was devastated. From then, instead of trying to heal him (which would have been impossible), she eased his pain. He had passed in his sleep.

A little boy, about 2 years old tugged at her sleeve. He had pale skin, black hair and blue eyes. She turned around and saw her 14 year old son, Iroh and her 11 and 6 year old daughters, Kya and Ursa. She forced a smile and went with them back to the palace.

_'Goodbye, my love. We will meet again' _she thought as her children led her to the surprise they had made.


	12. Story

Story.

Fire Lady Katara tucked her two daughters, Kya and Ursa into bed. She was just about to leave when Ursa called out.

"Momma! Can you twell me a stowy? Pwease?" called the two-year-old girl.

"Kya?" she asked her six-year-old daughter.

"Yeah! A water tribe one!"

Katara sighed and plopped herself down onto her daughters' bed. "Once upon a time, when the four nations lived together in harmony, there lived a beautiful girl who lived in the fire nation. But she didn't look fire nation. Instead, she had tan skin, blue eyes and brown, wavy hair."

"She wader twibe!"

"It is a _water tribe _ story, dummy!"

"Can you two not interrupt?- Anyway, yes, she was water tribe. Her name was Nor. She thought she was ugly coz' she looked different. One day, as she was walking along the beach, surprise, surprise, the Fire Prince bumped into her and fell in love with her. He asked her to marry him, she said yes and they had many kids and they lived happily ever after. The end."

"Anoder one! Anoder one!" cried Ursa.

"It's late, darlings. Good night!"

"Good night momma." chorused the two girls.

Katara walked outside to find her husband standing outside the room door. He smiled at her.

"How's Uncle?" asked Katara.

"Getting better. Thanks to you, love." replied Zuko.

"You would be so lost without me, wouldn't you, my lord?" teased Katara.

"You have no idea."

"I think I do." Katara said as they went back to their room.

And what happened behind those heavy mahogany doors was an entirely different story...

XxXxXxXxX

So how? Good? Bad? Awful? Excellent? Review or leave a PM! I had to skip precious study time to give you guys this! Sorry there's no conversation this time since Sasha usually does the conversation... Sasha's aunt is really sick and the doctors don't think she'll make the next week. She's devastated. This prompt was written by her a few days ago with slight alterations by me. Though... I have to give her credit for the last line, she's a genius.

Hugs and kisses,

~Misa


	13. Time

Misa: Hi, 'Yall!

Sasha: Now, I'm having a stomach ache and can't think of anything to say.

Misa: You know the disclaimer. I don't wanna repeat.

Time

There she goes again. With those huge blue eyes, perfect nose, lush pink lips and seductive curves. Not to mention the way her wavy chocolate hair floated in the spring breeze... She had already attracted his attention. It would be only a matter of time before he becomes obsessed. Just a matter of time...


	14. Cinderella

Sasha: HI! This one's a songfic.

Hakoda: Written from my point of view!

Sasha: Yup! This one's by Stephan Curtis Chapman. Ain't it so true...

Hakoda: Yeah... It is. Give it up for CINDERELLA!

Cinderella- Stephan Curtis Chapman

_She spins and she sways  
To whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulders_

__

It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me  
Saying "Dad, I need you

There's a ball at the castle  
And I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone...

She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

She will be gone

Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
But I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

I look at Katara as she spins and sways. Sometimes with music, sometimes without. And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders, quite literally.

I've been working all day, from dawn to dusk, yet, I still have more to do. My 15 year old daughter tugs at my sleeve saying "Dad, I need you."

Apparently, there's a ball at the Fire Palace and my Katara's invited. She didn't really have much practice with dancing and needed me to dance with her.

So I will dance with my Cinderella, while I can still hold her. Because I know something. I won't miss a single song with my baby girl. Because all too soon, a young man will sweep her off her feet. Then, she'll be gone.

I'm standing in shock at the news that Fire Lord Zuko is her boyfriend. The Fire Lord of all people! She says he a nice guy, that I'll be impressed which I don't doubt for a second. She wants to know if I approve of her new red kimono. The dance is just one week away, and she needs to practice her dancing. I can't resist the clone of her dead mother's plea.

Well, she came home today, with a new necklace on her neck. I could swear she was glowing with happiness when she told us all that they planned. She said "Daddy, the wedding's still 6 months away, but I need to practice my dancing. Oh please, daddy. Please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella, while she is here in my arms. Because I know something that prince never knew. Oh, I will dance with my Katara, I don't want to miss even one song. 'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone.

* * *

Sasha: Sorry for the bad quality. review!


	15. Happy

Sasha: Hi, people. How's your day? I'm finally better.

Misa: Hi, Y'all. Long time no see.

Sasha: *mutters* Lama-lama seksi.

Misa: I heard that.

Sasha: So? Not like you understtand it!

Misa: Actually, yes I do!

Sasha: Anyway, I was thinking of doing Zutara Week. I like the prompts. Here's a sneak peek to AU.

"_If in an alternate universe, you had the chance to love me, would you?'_

"_Yes."_

Misa: Right... Do 'em yourself.

Sasha: Lazy arse.

Misa: That's me! Enjoy the story!

Sasha: Bismillahirrahmanirrahim...

Happy.

"Cheer up, Katara." said Zuko. "Aang cheating on you with Toph isn't the end of the world."

"What if I don't want to be happy?" asked Katara.

"Then, be miserable. If it makes you happy." replied Zuko and hugged her.

_'You know, if breaking up with Aang is like this, I'd do it everyday!'_ Katara thought as she relaxed into her best friend's arms.

-XxX-

Sasha: This time, I swear. If I don't get 30 reviews, I'm not going to continue.


	16. Daddy Says

_"But Daddy said I could!" _

_"Daddy says girls are yucky." _

_"Daddy told me that you're really grumpy." _

_"Daddy says I can play with the swords as long as I let him work!" _

_"But…but Daddy says it all the time!"_

-x-

"Well Daddy says…"

Enough, I decided as I glared down at my son, was enough.

-x-

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Mommy says you're in really, really big trouble."


	17. Reincarnation

"Listen people of all ages, to this tale of Oma and Shu." said the male narrator.

Together they formed a love, so strong, so true." continued the female narrator.

"I know this story," Katara whispered.

"Shh... I want to listen."

"Shu met Oma on top of a mountain that divided their two villages, but because they belonged to two enemy tribes, they were forbidden from seeing each other. However their love was strong and they were able to find a way. The two were able to learn Earthbending from the badgermoles that dwelt within the mountain, and using their bending, were able to carve out elaborate tunnels where they continued to meet secretly." said the male.

"The two lovers continued their meetings until one fateful day in which Shu was killed in the war between their villages. Distraught by her loss, Oma unleashed a potent display of her Earthbending prowess, but rather than destroying the two villages, she declared the war between them over. Together, both villages helped her build a new city where they would peacefully coexist."

"The great city of Omashu was named as a monument to their love." said the male.

"And their love was so strong that it was carried through generations, for they were gifted with reincarnation."

For some reason, Katara felt that the story applied to her.

-x-x-x-

_Oma!_ Thought Tenzin, an air nomad born into the life after Shu.

_Shu!_ Screamed the mind of Aaliyah of the Northern Water Tribe as her eyes found her soulmate's.

An air nomad could never marry out of the temples. It was forbidden.

They could not be together, and so chose death.

-x-x-x-

Fire Princess Gin's eyes caught onto Ichiro's, a boy from the Earth Kingdom while riding on a palanquin, many decades after Oma.

_Shu!_

_Oma! Please!_

_I'm sorry, love. Not this life. _

-x-x-x-

Katara looked at Zuko, eyes blazing with hatred.

"You're a terrible person, always hunting down the avatar..."

_Shu, please, I've waited centuries, why do we always choose death over love?_

_Yes, Oma. This. This is our happy ending._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_Sasha: Man, this took one out of me._

_Azula: What do you expect?_

_Sasha: Well, I got 355 words out of this._

_Azula: So... Do you want to spar?_

_Sasha: No bending?_

_Azula: No bending. Firebender's honor._

_Sasha: *Bows*_

_Azula: *Bows*_

_Sasha: *Does a spinning side kick and sends Azula sprawling.*_

_Azula: *gets back up*_

_Sasha: *jabs Azula in the back with two fingers and does a sweeping kick_

_Azula: *is paralyzed* How do you do that?_

_Sasha: Let's just say I know all of Ty Lee's tricks._

_Azula: TY LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HELP !_

_Sasha: *Evil laugh, Jabs Azula in the back twice and helps her up*_

_Azula: *Hurls a fireball at Sasha that is deflected easily with a sword that was grabbed out of nowhere*_

_Sasha: Come on, Azula. Be a sport. You LOST!_

_Azula: *reluctantly* Fine..._

_Sasha: Try fighting this ninja, will you, if you don't review... You'll never know what I have up my sleeves._

_Azula: Shuriken and senbon?_

_Sasha: Among other things..._


	18. Introducing Me

Sasha: Hi guys! I am back, and this time with a new girl for all of you.

Sokka: Is she cute?

Toph: *Punches him in the shoulder.*

Sokka: Just Kidding!

Katara and Toph: You'd better be!

Sasha: May I introduce, LAUREN!

Lauren: Hi guys. Ooh, OH MY GOSH! It's Katara, oh I can't believe it! You're my idol!

Katara: Whoa calm down, Lauren. Firebender on the way.

Lauren: Sorry about that.

Sokka: Oh my, see the resemblance! Between Katara and Lauren. See! Blue eyes, blue dress, well, t-shirt and jeans in Lauren's case. Tan skin, French Manicure! She looks like the 12 year old Katara! She is 12, right?

Toph: Yup! She sure looks like Sugar Queen here, all right.

Sokka: Thanks for agreeing with- TOPH!

Toph and Lauren: Works every time.

Katara: So, what am I starring in this time?

Lauren: An AU featuring the one and only SINGING FIRE LORD ZUKO!

Zuko In The Distance: Cool. Wait, what?

Katara: *giggles*

Lauren: Forgive any errors, I am a newly converted Zutarian. Thanks to the little manipulator over there. *referring to Sasha, not Toph*

Katara: From what ship?

Lauren: *nearly belching* Kataang.

Katara: Well, at least you converted.

Sasha: ENJOY! This is Lauren's. Based on our new 2nd fave song, Introducing me. By Nick Jonas.

Lauren: The first would be... THE ZUKO SONG! You should go and check it out. If you're like us, you'll only read this after reading the story so... REVIEW!

-x-x-x-

Katara had just finished her daily jog around the park and promptly plopped onto a bench, next to Zuko, the boy she'd been seeing secretly..

"Hi," she said, grinning.

"Hey." he replied, nonchalantly.

"You know, of all benches I had to pick the one where you were. Why? I thought we had a thing, but I barely even know you!"

"Was I supposed to say something?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"I came here, risking the wrath of my father. If he knew that I was hanging out with 'Fire Nation Scum' as he put it, I'll never hear the end of it."

"I still don't know what I'm supposed to say."

"ARGH!" she huffed and started to jog back to her house.

-x-x-x-

The next day at school, Katara was avoiding Zuko as best she could. Well, until lunch... When he gently tugged her to the Science Garden.

He pulled a folded sheet of paper out of his pocket. Katara looked questioningly at him.

"It's a list of the things no one knows about me."

And so he started singing, he was always great at it.

"_I, I'm good at wasting time,_

Katara flashed back to all the times that they had killed time together, playing games at the arcade, catching movies, et cetera.

"_I think lyrics need to rhyme._

_And you're not asking, but I'm trying to grow a mustache."_

"Don't." muttered Katara, remembering how weird Haru looks with his.

"_I eat cheese_

_But only on pizza please_

_And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla _

_Otherwise it smells like feet to me._

At that Katara giggled.

"_And I,_

_I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail_

'_Weird_.' thought Katara.

"_And I love you when you say my name."_

Katara emitted a soft "aww..." as the song picked up it's pace.

"_So..If you wanna know,  
Here it goes  
Gonna tell you there's this  
Part of me that shows if we're close  
Gonna let you see everything.  
But remember that you asked for it!  
I'll try to do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain  
My heart, _

_And well, you asked for it._

_For your perusing?  
At times confusing, _

_slightly amusing,  
Introducing me._

He sang as Katara giggled. "There's more."

"_I never trust Appa to watch my food"_

"Neither do I."

"_And I like to use to the word "dude"  
As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective"_

"Explains a lot."

_ "And I've never really been into cars  
I like really cool guitars and superheroes  
And checks with lots of zeros on 'em  
I love the sound of violins_

"Wait, I play those!" she said as he grinned and continued.

_"And making someone smile..."_

Which made her smile.

"_So..If you wanna know,  
Here it goes  
Gonna tell you there's this  
Part of me that shows if we're close  
Gonna let you see everything.  
But remember that you asked for it!  
I'll try to do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain  
My heart, _

_And well, you asked for it._

_For your perusing?  
At times confusing, _

_Possibly amusing,  
Introducing me."_

"Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to  
So be careful when you ask next time..." he said, still singing.

"_So..If you wanna know,  
Here it goes  
Gonna tell you there's this  
Part of me that shows if we're close  
Gonna let you see everything.  
But remember that you asked for it!  
I'll try to do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain  
My heart, _

_And well, you asked for it._

_For your perusing?  
At times confusing, _

_Hopefully amusing,  
Introducing me."_

And just after that, the bell rang.

"Drat!" the both exclaimed simultaneously and they laughed all the walk long to their next class.


	19. Secrets His and hers

There's a picture of her hidden in his violin case. The corners of the picture may be creased, and the color is fading, but there she is, her bright smile still beautiful, glowing and sweet.**(Nobody knows he'd stolen it from Suki's files the day before their graduation.)**

She visited his room the day after he left. Ursa smiled as she found her sleeping by the open window, her own violin next to her.**(Nobody knows how he kissed her right in that room, once, twice, and told her to please, please do her best and, if she could, wait for him.)**


End file.
